Amor entre ficcion y realidad
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Es un oneshot Tom/Chris...pero basado en Loki/Thor


Todos querían saber por qué interpretaba tan bien a Loki, como es que lograba meterse tanto en el personaje y Tom sonriendo les decía lo que ellos esperaban oír…mas nunca la verdad.

Porque muy en el fondo sabia que no era por su talento, no era por saber que es lo que este pensaba y no era por memorizarse los diálogos que diría, no señor, la razón por la que interpretaba tan bien a Loki era por que compartía la misma pena que él…amar en secreto a Thor o en su caso a Chris.

Porque él al igual que Loki esperaba recibir amor de parte del rubio…pero amor mas allá del fraternal que este le brindaba, tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás y sufría al verle con alguien más. Ninguno de sus compañeros siquiera puede dudar de la relación amistosa que llevaban ellos dos, aunque una vez bromeando Robert le había dicho que si seguía pasando tanto tiempo con Chris creería que tenían una relación, Chris por supuesto se rio ante tal idea y confirmo que solo eran amigos, él le apoyo aunque por un momento quedo en shock.

Cuando fue a verle al hospital para conocer a su hija le felicito, estuvo un rato platicando con el y a su mujer le llevo un ramo de flores y un pequeño peluche para la bebé. En el tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital sonrió y se sintió feliz por él, pero, entrando a la intimidad de su habitación se soltó a llorar, lloro por el amor perdido que jamás fue suyo salvo una vez.

Esa ocasión filmaban Thor, habían estado en el camerino de Chris repasando la escena que harían después de comer la cual era la platica que tenían antes de la ceremonia de coronación.

"-Eres mi hermano (…) y jamás dudes que te amo-le decía frente a frente mirándolo a los ojos fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, embobado por la cercanía de ambos-

-le puso una mano en la mejilla, donde en la escena traería el casco-Gracias-le miraba igual, aunque un poco para abajo pues era más alto que Tom, pero también estaba perdido en los claros ojos de él-

-¿Nos besamos?-le soltó de repente sonriendo y en vez de seguir el libreto y decirle que se dejara de bromas lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos y obedeció-

Al principio el otro no supo como reaccionar mas le correspondió. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Chris y se aferro a él mientras que Chris había pasado sus manos a su nuca y lo acercaba lo más que podía.

Cuando les falto el aire se separaron, ambos sorprendidos y sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar. Se separaron completamente, Chris dejo de mirarle y se puso frente al espejo.

-¿Cómo me veo?-soltó de repente mirando el suelo-

-el no supo que hacer, pero pronto reacciono y siguió con la escena como si nada-Como un rey-le respondió también mirando el suelo, el corazón le dolía y parecía que ardía dentro de su pecho-en esa parte me voy y termina la escena-le dijo después que el otro no siguiera-

-Tom yo…-intento hablarle aun sin mirarlo-

-Déjalo Chris, la escena ya quedo y será mejor ir a comer que me muero de hambre-le respondió yendo a la puerta-si es lo que quieres…todo paso como debía pasar en la escena, nada más, no te atormentes por nada-dicho eso salió y el tema de aquel beso jamás se toco-"

No se toco no porque el no quisiera, sino por haber visto así a Chris después de lo ocurrido, cabizbajo con la culpa y el arrepentimiento emanando de él. Se dio cuenta de que lo que le alegraba a él a Chris lo hacia sentir mal…por ello no se atrevió a tocar ese tema y lo conservo como un agridulce recuerdo muy dentro de su mente y en el fondo de su corazón.

Por ello entendía a Loki, por ello podía sentir su dolor y su condena, por ello es que las escenas con Thor siempre eran tan reales, por eso es que cuando Loki le reclama es tan real el sentimiento que emana, ya que cuando Loki dice -Me tiraste a un abismo- el sentimiento es el mismo pero la frase otra -Me besaste y te sentiste culpable, cuando TÚ me besaste no yo a ti-.

Pero Tom al igual que Loki es un maestro del engaño y nadie podrá darse cuenta de lo que siente en realidad por su "hermano", o eso le gusta creer, por que al final él no es como Loki quien podría tener alguna esperanza de estar con Thor; pero Tom no, cuando las películas terminen sabe que se alejara de Chris y que será para el bien de ambos, bien para Chris por que no tendrá que recordar jamás ese beso con él y bien para Tom porque con la distancia podría morir ese amor.

Más lo que Tom no sabe es que Chris jamás olvidó ese beso y mucho menos le desagrado, por que al final fueron sus propios sentimientos y deseos por Tom lo que lo provocaron, que ese día no se sintió culpable sino confuso y que siguió con la escena al no saber que mas decir, que cuando le iba a decir el por que lo había hecho se helo al escuchar lo que el otro le comentó y pensando en que lo ocurrido jamás le importo se hizo el que lo olvido.

Porque al final Tom si es como Loki, quien en secreto y con dolor ama a otro hombre que jamás le perteneció y Chris es como Thor, quien aun tiene la esperanza de recuperar aquello que por una acción suya perdió.


End file.
